


Toni's magic penis...

by Tonicockpower



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, G!P Toni, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonicockpower/pseuds/Tonicockpower
Summary: Toni takes a potion and she magically grows a dick...
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Toni Topaz/Toni Topaz
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	Toni's magic penis...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vanessa Morgan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Vanessa+Morgan).



Toni is lying down on her bed, staring at the small glass bottle in her hand… a potion she stole from professor Snape earlier, when she was left alone in his office. It was just sitting on his desk and she had opened it out of curiosity. What was inside of the small bottle smelled like heaven. Almost like a love potion. Without thinking twice about it, she grabbed the potion and rushed out of the office.

And now she’s seconds away from consuming it. Even just the scent of it is making her feel tingly inside. Something that smells this heavenly can’t be something bad, right?  
Toni takes a deep breath before bringing the bottle to her lips, swallowing every single drop of the potion.

Nothing happens at first.

Until…

Her body starts to heat up.

Her heart starts to beat faster  
. 

And...

Something is growing inside of her pants?! Toni’s eyes widen and she jumps up from her bed, pulling her pants down. “Holy shit!” She breathes out as she looks down at the 15 inches thick cock attached to her body. Why the fuck did Snape produce a potion that gives you a giant magic cock?!

Oh god, how does she get rid of this thing?!

She reaches down to touch the giant erect cock. She gasps at the feeling. She has never felt something like this before. Even sex with Cheryl Marjorie Blossom didn’t feel this intense.

Cheryl…

The thick cock jumped against her hand at the thought of the redhead.

Toni pulls her pants back up and rushes out of her room.

-

“Toni, why did you want to meet here?” Cheryl questioned as she walks up to Toni, who’s hiding behind giant bookshelves in the back of the library. “I told you we can’t have sex again. It was a mistake and-…. HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!” Cheryl’s looking at Toni’s giant cock with a horrified expression on her face. 

Toni whines and takes a step closer to the redhead. “Listen-“

“Stay right there! Oh god I’m going to throw up. Toni that’s…. horrific! What did you do?!”

“I stole a potion from Snape! It smelled like heaven I thought it was some sort of love potion! I wasn’t expecting it to give me a giant cock! I don’t know how to get rid of it… “

Cheryl raises her eyebrows. “And you’re expecting me to help you get rid of it? You’re clearly delusional.”

“’Im not asking you to have sex with me!” Toni groans, frustrated. “But you’re a good wizard. There must be something you can do… right?”

Cheryl sighs. “I don’t know, Toni. I think the only way to get rid of it is to… have sex. And as much as I love you I am not helping you with that. And I’m really sorry for saying this but I don’t think there’s anyone who wants to get fucked by that thing. It’s really ugly.”

Toni scoffs. “You’re a lesbian, of course think it’s ugly… I think there’s one person who wouldn’t mind getting fucked by this giant thick cock tho.”

Cheryl crunched up her face in disgust. “And who might that be?”

“Me.”

“What?"

“Yeah, can’t you like duplicate me?”

“Of course I can do that but-“

“Do it. Please, Cher-“ Toni reaches out to Cheryl, trying to grab her hand but the redhead slaps it away.

“I swear to got if you try to touch me one more time with that hand, which you probably touched that thing with, I’ll cut it off for you. Problem solved.”

“Whatever, just do the spell okay?”

Cheryl rolls her eyes and grabs her wand. A few seconds later a second Toni Topaz is standing right in front of her… with a giant cock. “Oh my God I’m out of here… “ She turns around and starts to walk away.

“Cheryl! Wait! She has the same fucking cock how am I supposed to-“

“FIGURE IT OUT YOURSELF!” Cheryl yells. “I’ll be back in… knowing you, about ten minutes. Have fun!”

Toni sighs and looks at her duplicated self. “Hey… “

“Hey… “ Her duplicated self greets back. “Just so you know, I’m not a bottom.”

“YOU’RE ME. I KNOW YOU’RE NOT.”

-

About ten minutes later Cheryl is doing another spell to get rid of the duplicated Toni.

“Thank you,” Toni says once it’s done. 

Cheryl, who’s glad to see that Toni doesn’t have a giant bulge in her pants, takes a step closer to Toni. “You’re welcome. So tell me, how did you-“

“I don’t want to talk about it.”.


End file.
